cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Chuck Connors
Chuck Connors (1921 - 1992) Former player with the Brooklyn Dodgers and Chicago Cubs baseball teams Former player with the Boston Celtics basketball team Film Deaths *''Wake Island (1942)'' [Soldier in meal queue]: Killed (off-screen) against the Japanese forces on Wake Island. *''Walk the Dark Street'' (1956) [Frank Garrick]: Dies of a heart attack. *''The Big Country'' (1958) [Buck Hannassey]: Shot in the chest by his father (Burl Ives), after Chuck unsuccessfully tries to kill Gregory Peck by firing the signal during a duel; he dies in Burl's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Nancy and Jeffrey) *''The Deserter (La Spina dorsale del diavolo; The Devil's Backbone)'' (1971) [Reynolds]: Killed in a battle with Apache warriors. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Mad Bomber (Detective Geronimo; The Police Connection)'' (1973) [William Dorn]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up with one of his own explosives. *''Soylent Green'' (1973) [Tab Fielding]: Stabbed to death with a knife while attempting to kill Charlton Heston in a cathedral. *''99 and 44/100% Dead (Call Harry Brown)'' (1974) [Marvin 'Claw' Zuckerman]: Thrown into a vat of chemicals at the end of a fight with Richard Harris in a factory. *''Tourist Trap'' (1979) [Mr. Slausen]: Hit in the neck with a hatchet by Jocelyn Jones. (Thanks to Michael and Kerry) *''The Capture of Grizzly Adams'' (1982) [Frank Briggs]: Falls off of a bridge at the end of a fight with Dan Haggerty. (Thanks to Michael) *''Summer Camp Nightmare (The Butterfly Revolution)'' (1987) [Mr. Warren]: Stabbed to death by Stuart Rogers in the woods. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''Skinheads (Skinheads: The Second Coming of Hate)'' (1989) [Mr. Huston]: Shot in the chest by Brian Brophy in Chuck's cabin; Chuck manages to ignite a gunpowder booby-trap with his shotgun before dying. TV Deaths *''Night Gallery: The Ring with the Red Velvet Ropes (1972)'' [Roderick Blanco]: Rapidly ages to death after losing his champion title (and thus his immortality) in a boxing match with Gary Lockwood. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Roots'' (1977 TV mini-series) [Tom Moore]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes. (Thanks to Robert) *''Matt Houston: Get Houston'' (1983) [Castanos] Dives out of a high window while trying to escape from the police (off screen). We learn of it when Pamela Hensley tells Lee Horsley, after she receives the news in a phone call. *''Werewolf: The Black Ship'' (1987) [Janos Skorzeny]: Killed in a struggle with John J. York while both of them are in their werewolf forms. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Murder, She Wrote: Coal Miner's Slaughter (1988)'' [Tyler Morgan]: Shot to death with his own rifle by Cliff De Young. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Kamala Devi. *Ex-Mr. Faith Quabius. Connors, Chuck Connors, Chuck Connors, Chuck Connors, Chuck Connors, Chuck Category:Conservatives Category:World War Two veteran Connors, Chuck Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses